Universe Unit
Universe Unit is an upcoming TV Show by 1001 Spears. Synopsis The Universe Unit, a colonization organization situated on Earth, has recently waged war against a rival colony, the Droiks. War is hell, and nuclear battles against the Droiks aren't any different. Will the Universe Unit rightfully prevail? Or will the Droiks annihilate them? Cast * Jeremy Jordan as Captain Swayir Bracken * Chris Hemsworth as Captain Colrin Shayn * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Captain Brunnos Sylas * Johnny Yong Bosch as Captain Jaek Fynn * Kal Penn as General Maddax Sulvan * Danai Gurira as General Aubriena Sealena * Douglas Rain voices the Robotic Sentries (Brainstorm, Golem, Ohq, and Robbie) * Dee Bradley Baker voices the Droiks, Dhaicoi, and Thraqaix Vehicles * Zord Sporer (Droiks) * Surge Interceptor (Universe Unit) * Struysk Warper (Droiks) * Croekseq Cutter (Droiks) * Vluahoe Vaporizer (Universe Unit) * Droiks Destroyer (Universe Unit) * Universe Walker (Universe Unit) * Pit Prowler (Droiks) * EOX-178 Annihilator (Universe Unit) * Wriggle Rotter (Droiks) * Universal Titan (Universe Unit) Episodes Season One # Meet the Team: Unit Adit Camrin has been promoted to a Private, but has grown wary of the team. Sneaking into the generator room of the command ship, a tragic encounter will change his life forever! # Desert Daze: The Universe Unit's Blue Squadron is sent to the desert planet of Sedraetania to start up a trade route with the zealot colony of Aeternitas. However, the locals aren't huge fans of the Units, leading to an all-out battle between the two of them. # Prophetical Puuczair: The Universe Unit have recruited promoted Blue Squadron colonel Nisteks Puuczair to the role of brigadier general. Puuczair is initially disliked by the Blue Squadron, but once his first battle ends with them defeating the Sedraetanian forces stationed in the smuggler-infested city of Hymne, they start to respect him more. # Green Phantoms: The Droiks have rooted an infestation pod on the peaceful planet of Hutis, and are attempting to pollute and intoxicate the planet, changing it to a condition that will support the Droiks' survival (but not anything else). The Green Squadron are sent to stop them. Elsewhere, the Posse of Fire plans to spread a false prophecy to Puuczair. # Firefox: TBA. # Puuczair's Plan: TBA. # Bracken Black: TBA. # Another One Down: TBA. # Disillusioned: TBA. # Duel of Fate: TBA. Trivia * All of the vehicles are alien species' turned into weapons of war, with the antagonists being hostile aliens. * The show is based on an old idea by Brendan about warmongering aliens. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity Violence & Gore * Regarding the violence, much of it's quite similar to that found in other sci-fi films and shows (meaning lots of fighting and deaths, but little to no blood), with a few notable exceptions. * Guns/Weapons: Laser Guns/Pistols/Shotguns/Rifles/Space Ships/Missiles/Claws/Sound Blasts: Used to threaten, wound or kill others and/or cause property damage. Read below for more details. * We see an enormous space battle, where various ships fire upon other ships with laser cannons and rockets and plenty of resultant explosions. One such explosion sends a charred corpse flying off through space, which eventually freezes. * Spoiler warning! '''Meet the Team depicts a Universe Unit getting killed by a Zord (no injuries are apparent, but blood pools under the corpse). The generator worker disposes of the body in the generator, and when Adit Camrin comes in to investigate, and notices the blood. The worker then shoots him through the head (not depicted). We later see a large pile of corpses in the generator; some with maggots and Zords crawling in and out of them, and others charred to the point of being unrecognizable. The episode ends with the worker hanging the corpse of Camrin on the wall, along with a charred body missing limbs, a Zord-infested corpse split in half (viscera is depicted in the wound), and an extremely decomposed one with larva coming out of it). '''Profanity * Frequent uses of sh*t, a**hole, and milder profanities. 3 uses of f**k. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Colrin Shayn is addicted to marijuana, constantly smoking from a spliff. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Scenes listed under "Violence & Gore" (particularly the various fighting sequences where the Universe Unit seem outmatched) may be unsettling, suspenseful or even potentially scary to younger viewers (all depending on their level of maturity and past exposure to such material). * The generator room from Meet the Team may be too much for easily-nauseated viewers, regardless of age. Normal rating: TV-14 V, TV-14 VL (some episodes) Normal BBFC rating: 12 for moderate violence, threat (Meet the Team is rated 15 for gory images) Gallery Teaser 6.png Nintendo Ship.png Spaceship Interior LEGO.png Spaceship Interior Smash.png Weaboo Ship.png Universe Unit Teaser.png|A teaser for the November Triggerzine, showcasing a comic based around the show. Universe Unit Helmet.png|Image credits to https://us.v-cdn.net/5021068/uploads/editor/co/8ywmf5jewvl4.png Universe Unit Concept.png|Universe Unit Concept Art Barradus.png Droiks Window.png Category:TV shows Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:2019 Category:2018 Category:December Category:TV-14